Social World
by Korin Nyan Kuro
Summary: Dunia Maya merupakan tempat terindah untuk berpura-pura. awalnya hanya mencari sensasi semata untuk tambah terkenal , ujung-ujung malah cinta benaran..


Disclaimer: Tentu bukan milik Kuro.. Tapi milik Hiro Mashima

Oke… Fic ini agak susah dibuat menurut Kuro.. Kuro sendiri emang kepikiran akan ide ini, Tapi Kuro masih gak yakin fic ini bakal bagus jadinya XP

Oke… Jadi Kuro bakal coba ngebagusin ini Fic…

Enjoy ya.. RnR.. DLDR :D

* * *

Dunia Maya… Berpacaran hanya di dunia maya memang tidak cukup untuk pasangan yang satu ini. Lucy Heartfilia dan Natsu Dragneel.

Luce,demikian biasa ia disapa oleh teman-temannya. "Lucy Hatofiria" Facebook dengan nama itu sudah terkenal, apa lagi sejak ia bermain di film idola Fairy Tail.

Lucy yang dikenal sebagai pasangan Natsu disana pun semakin lama semakin suka pada Natsu. Bukan.. Bukan di Film.. tetapi sungguhan.

Natsu mengirimkan permintaan berpacaran pada Lucy. Hal itu hanya untuk menciptakan sensasi semata.

"Luce… Kau nakal Luce… ayo kemari! Jangan terus berlari menghindari kenyataan!" Teriak Natsu yang memanggilnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa! Kau menghamiliku! Kau membawaku ke diskotik dan memaksaku untuk minum! Aku tidak bisa!" Jawab Lucy yang berlari menuju tebing.

"Tapi, dengarkan penjelasanku!" Teriak Natsu menghalangi Lucy yang ingin loncat dari tebing.

"Tidak!" Jawab Lucy singkat.

Natsu segera memeluk Lucy dengan eratnya.

"Untuk apa kau loncat? Mengurangi penderitaanmu?" Tanya Natsu

"Tidak.. aku tidak ingin menemui setan seperti mu lagi.." Jawab Lucy.

"Aku tidak melakukan itu! Gray yang melakukannya!" Teriak Natsu.

"A-Apa? G-Gray?" Tanya Lucy

"Iya! Gray! Dia mengkhianatiku!" Jawab Natsu.

"G-Gray.. orang yang selama ini aku kira baik… melakukannya?" Tanya Lucy sambil mengeluarkan air mata

"CUT!" teriak Pak Sutradara, Makarov

"Akting yang bagus Luce!" Puji Natsu

"Kau juga Natsu.." balas Lucy

"ini airmu Natsu.." Kata Lisanna, adik Natsu yang memberikan Natsu air

"Makasih Li-Chan.." ucap Natsu dan lalu mengecup kening adiknya.

"Iya Natsu.." Jawab Lisanna

"Mau air juga Luce?" Tanya Lisanna

"Boleh…" Jawab Lucy

"ini.." Kata Lisanna sambil menyodorkan sebotol air.

"Makasih Lisanna.." Kata Lucy

"No problemm…" Jawab Lisanna.

"Kak, Ini bajumu untuk take selanjutnya.." Kata Lisanna sambil memberikan Natsu baju.

"Oke.. aku ganti baju dulu ya.." Kata Natsu sambil pergi ke arah kamar ganti.

"Ini bajumu Luce.." Kata Mirajane, asisten Lucy.

"Oke.. Makasih Mira.. aku ganti baju dulu ya.." Kata Lucy sambil beranjak pergi ke arah WC

"Luce! Tunggu! Jangan pergi Luce!" Teriak Natsu dan segera mengejar Lucy yang berlari pergi.

"Tidak! Aku harus mencari Gray!" Teriak Lucy sambil berlari ke arah Hotel Grand F, Tempat Gray bekerja.

"Yo Luce, ada apa?" Tanya Gray santai.

"PLAKKKK" sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi milik Gray.

"Ada apa denganmu Luce? Tiba-Tiba menamparku?" Tanya Gray.

"masih tanya lagi? Kau memperkosaku!" Jawab Lucy dengan air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-Apa? Memperkosamu? Mana Mungkin Luce! Aku dari tadi malam ada di Café bersama dengan Juvia!" Jawab Gray

"J-Jadi?" Tanya Lucy heran

"hahahah… berhasil Gray!" Natsu memulai ketawanya yang sangat parah.

"Iya Natsu! Kau kejam sekali.." Kata Gray memulai ketawanya juga.

Lucy yang melihatnya hanya kebingungan

"k-Kalian? Kalian mengerjai ku?" Tanya Lucy.

"Iya Luce, sebenarnya itu keinginan Natsu.." Jawab Gray dengan suara gak terlalu jelas karena masih tertawa tanpa henti

"SIALAN!" Teriak Lucy sekilas dan langsung menendang Natsu dan Gray.

"Hahahaha…. Luce, kau tidak ingat ya?" Tanya Natsu

"Tidak ingat apanya?" Tanya Lucy

"Hari ini loh~" Jawab Gray dengan nada yang rada menggoda

"Hari ini kenapa?!" Tanya Lucy

"APRIL MOP!" Teriak Natsu dan Gray bersamaan

"Kau pasti lupa itu.." Kata Erza, Teman Mereka yang muncul dari balik gorden.

"I-Iya.. aku memang melupakannya.." Kata Lucy dengan malu

"Hahaha~~ Luce… Luce.. sejak TK kau belum berubah ya.." Kata seorang lelaki yang muncul dari balik Erza, Iya, Jellal.. Pacar Erza.

Mereka memang sudah berteman sejak TK. Tidak.. sebelum TK mereka sudah berteman akrab.

Satu kelas,satu sekolah, satu guru, satu komplek.. itulah mereka..

"Ish.. " Lucy mulai marah.

"CUTTT!" Teriak Makarov.

"Akting kalian perfect!" Kata Makarov sambil mengacungkan jempol pada mereka.

"Hahah… Makasih Maka-Kun.." Ucap Jellal ambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan malu.

"Ini.. Ganti bajumu.." Ucap seorang gadis kecil berambut biru panjang yang memberikan baju kepada Erza dan Jellal.

Wendy Marvell.. Wendy, begitu biasanya ia disapa. Asisten kecil pasangan JelZa itu. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil berumur 10 tahun. Tetapi sebenarnya umurnya sudah 18 tahun.

Tubuhnya memang kecil, tapi kekuatannya besar. Ia sudah bekerja bersama Jellal dan Erza sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Okay.. Makasih Wendy.." Kata Jellal.

Jellal pun segera pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Oke.. Luce, sudah.. Hari ini syutingmu selesai. Besok aku jemput kau jam 5 dirumahmu… Jangan tidur terlalu larut.." Kata Mira

"Oke Mira-Chan.." Jawab Lucy spontan dan langsung pergi membawa tasnya.

"Eh Luce.. ayo kencan.." ajak Natsu yang ada diluar jendela mobil Lucy.

"WHAT?! Kencan?" Tanya Lucy kaget

"Iya, kenapa? Salah ya?" Tanya Natsu.

"N-Nggak.. Gak salah kok, cuman kayaknya kecepetan.." Kata Lucy

"Ya.. Mau kapan lagi? Lagi ada waktu nih!" Kata Natsu

"Iya iya… emang ada waktu, cuman kan gue harus istirahat.." Jawab Lucy

"Yeh.. Bilang aja gak mau, susah amat.." Jawab Natsu tambah marah

"Ng-Nggak.. gue bukannya gak-" Lucy belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun melihat Natsu yang sudah menghilang.

"Ah, udah deh.. itu anak emang gila" Kata Lucy lalu segera mengendarai mobilnya.

* * *

Kira-kira kemana ya si Natsu pergi? Penasaran? Hayoo tebak~~ Oke.. Fict ini pengennya one shot, tapi.. entah kenapa males selesain One Shot.. Oke.. Bakal diupdate secepetnya XD

RnR yah~  
Makacih~~

Kalo ada kesalahan tolong kasih tau ya~


End file.
